


Compatibility Questionnaire for Human Applicants to the Human-Yeerk Beneficial Partnership Program

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Documentation, Footnotes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Voluntary Controllers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: As completed by Julian Tidwell, Spanish teacher.





	Compatibility Questionnaire for Human Applicants to the Human-Yeerk Beneficial Partnership Program

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this in-universe document](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793527) and by the Imago line aptitude tests in _A Memory Called Empire_ by Arkady Martine.

**Name**: Julian Tidwell

**Occupation**: Spanish teacher at the interspecies school in the Galactic Embassy.

Please scan your health card now so we can verify that you have passed the medical examination required to apply for Yeerk partnership.

Thank you.

## 1\. History of Human-Yeerk Partnership

**Have you ever been partnered[1] with a Yeerk previously?**

[X] Yes  
[ ] No

**If yes, was it through the Human-Yeerk Beneficiary Partnership Program?**

[ ] Yes, and my registration code was: _______  
[X] No

**If not through the HYBPP, how did you come to be partnered with a Yeerk or Yeerks?**

[X] Under the Yeerk Empire during the invasion of Earth  
[ ] Under one of the post-war Yeerk splinter states (e.g., the Reborn Conquerors aboard the Blade Ship)  
[ ] An informal partnership outside of established governments or programs  
[ ] Other, please specify: ________

**How many Yeerks have you previously partnered with? If you are not certain how many, please make an approximate guess.**

1

**Please describe, in your own words, your personal history with Yeerk partnership.**

I know you don’t like this term, and the only reason I’m using it at all is that I’m trying to learn not to be ashamed of it as the world wants me to be: I was a voluntary Controller. I was devastated by the recent loss of my wife Inez when I joined the Sharing, and they told me a Yeerk could turn my life around. I know now that they were just being cynical, telling me what I wanted to hear. Most servants of the Empire would have made my life worse, not turned it around. But Illim did. We were partners for three years, and he made every part of my life more worth living.

Illim was a member of the Yeerk Peace Movement. I know every voluntary Controller likes to claim that these days, to garner sympathy, but I’m not saying that because I think it makes me a hero. I’m saying it because it makes _him_ a hero, one who inspired me to acts of anti-imperial resistance I would have found impossibly terrifying before I met him.

He was killed when the Animorphs bombed the Grash Akdap Pool. They evacuated me on one of those trains, but not him. It’s been six years, and I still mourn him, on a planet that has little sympathy for my grief.

## 2\. Trainings and Workshops

**Have you attended a HYBPP information session about human-Yeerk partnership? This is mandatory in order to participate in the program.**

[X] Yes, and my session number was: 17B  
[ ] No

Have you attended any of the following optional trainings and workshops? Please mark any that apply.

[X] Are You Ready for Beneficial Partnership?: A Workshop for Former Empire Hosts  
[ ] Cross-Species Differences in Experiences with Yeerk Partners  
[ ] Getting the Most Out of Yeerk Partnership for Career Development  
[ ] Joining the _Javeshed_: Traditional Yeerkish Practices of Host Partnership  
[ ] Lecture Series: Lessons from Yeerk Peace Movement Leaders  
[ ] Therapeutic Hosting for Yeerks with Empire- and War-Related Trauma  
[ ] What It Is Like To Be a Yeerk: Understanding the Yeerk Sensory Experience

**Do you have an educational background relevant to human-Yeerk partnership[2]?**

I have a Master’s degree in education.

## 3\. Desired Partnership Outcomes

The Yeerks in the HYBPP have all received basic training on beneficial human-Yeerk partnership, as described in the information session you attended. However, some have received more specialized training to meet particular needs in human partners. **Please indicate if you would like to be partnered with a Yeerk specialized in one of the following programs.**

(NOTE: At this time, you may only pick ONE of the following specializations. We realize that some prospective partners would benefit from Yeerks with multiple areas of specialization. However, this program is still in its early stages, and very few Yeerks have been cross-trained. We hope this will change as the program matures.)

[ ] None – I am happy to partner with a Yeerk with no specialized training.  
[ ] Fitness and Physical Wellness  
[ ] Language  
[X] Mental health  
[ ] Organization and executive function  
[ ] Sensory integration  
[ ] Social skills (human cultures)  
[ ] Social skills (non-human cultures)

**Please describe, in your own words, your desired outcomes from a Beneficial Human-Yeerk Partnership.**

I want company. I want someone who always sees my side of the story. I want to feel understood, in the way only a Yeerk can understand you, down to the ugliest parts of you, and still valued for all that. And I want someone who will see it every time something reminds me of Inez or Illim, the loved ones I lost, and help soothe away the pang of hurt.

## 4\. Personal Preferences

**How many hours per rane[3] would you like to spend with your Yeerk partner?**

(NOTE: These need not be continuous - you may divide this time over the course of the rane however you and your partner wish.)

[ ] 2 hours[4]  
[ ] 3 - 5 hours  
[ ] 6 - 10 hours  
[ ] 11 - 20 hours  
[ ] 21 - 30 hours  
[ ] 31 - 40 hours  
[ ] 41 - 50 hours  
[X] 51 - 60 hours[5]

**Please rate on a scale from 1 (entirely professional) to 5 (a personal friend) what kind of partnership you would ideally like with a Yeerk.**

[ ] 1 [ ] 2 [ ] 3 [ ] 4 [X] 5

**Please describe some qualities about yourself you would like a prospective Yeerk partner to know. Don’t forget to include both positives (ways that a Yeerk might benefit from your partnership or enjoy your company) and possible negatives (challenges a Yeerk might face in a partnership with you.)**

Positives: I was partnered with a Yeerk for years in a mutually beneficial relationship. I lived through the Empire and the war and all of that, so I know what it’s like. I’m still friends with other Peace Movement members, and I work at a school that knows my history, so I can be open about my Yeerk partnership with the people in my life. I’m fluent in English, Spanish, and Galard, and proficient in Yeerkish, and I work in language education, if my partner wants to learn a new language.

Negatives: I am a widower twice over at the age of forty-two. I have a therapist, but I have been reliably informed by my friends that I am “kind of a mess.” Also, I’m clumsy, so I hope you don’t want a human partner for the thrilling experience of grace and athleticism.

**Please describe some ideal qualities you would like a prospective Yeerk partner to have.**

I just want him to be kind.

### Footnotes

[1]  We define ‘partnered’ as ‘had a Yeerk inside your brain for any length of time, whether or not this partnership was a positive or negative experience, by your free choice, against your will, or of a nature that cannot be easily categorized in any of these ways.’ [return to text]

[2]  These may include anthropology, social work, and international diplomacy. [return to text]

[3]  Yeerk feeding cycle, approximately the length of 73 Earth hours. [return to text]

[4]  This is the minimum we offer for partnerships. If you would like a brief one-time session with a Yeerk in order to share a sensory experience or learn a skill, please exit this survey and fill our registration form for One-Time Sessions. [return to text]

[5]  Full-time partnership is _not_ recommended, and is not available as an option through the HYBPP except under exceptional medical circumstances. [return to text]


End file.
